


Along the Coast

by lexieluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexieluthor/pseuds/lexieluthor
Summary: Kara joined a photo contest sponsored by the Luthor Corp and won the grand prize: a seven-day vacation on a private island in Belize along with two other winners, Samantha Arias and Adam Foster. During the stay, Kara met the youngest daughter of the Luthors, Lena, who did not seem to enjoy the presence of the strangers on the island.





	Along the Coast

“Alex! I won!!”

Kara squealed from her sofa in the living room. Alex, who was pouring her third glass of scotch in the kitchen, didn’t stop her activity but replied anyway.

“Huh? Won what?”

“The contest!”

When Alex turned to see her, Kara’s eyebrows lifted so high and her smile was the widest Alex had ever seen. Her face practically glowed from the brightness of her laptop screen.

“Geez, sweetie. I mean I know you’ve got a nice voice but I didn’t know you actually auditioned for that singing contest… Did you really sing Baby One More Time?”

“What? No!” her smile faltered, “It’s the photo contest I joined two months ago.”

“Oh,”

“And by the way, I would have made it to the big stage too, if I ever did come to the audition,” she snorted, much to Alex’s disgust, “Anyway. I’m going to BELIZE!!!”

Alex stood in awe as she watched her sister hopped off the sofa and running around her living room, holding her laptop above her head like a trophy. She was pretty sure her sister was physically 24 but mentally 7.

And yet that was exactly what she loved about her. Sure, they might not share the same blood – Kara was adopted by the Danvers family when she was 14 – but Alex would do anything to see Kara happy. She would never admit that to her, though.

“Congrats, babe. Do they allow a plus one, though? Surely you’re going to need parental guidance. And I can ask Hank for some day-offs that I deserve,” said Alex from the rim of her glass.

“I’m going to let that one go because I’m in an excellent mood right now,” Kara slowed down her running and approached her sister, “And no, of course they don’t. Only the winners are invited to the private island.”

“Holy shi- private island?? What kind of contest did you join, honestly? Are you sure that’s not a scheme?”

“Relax, mom. The ads were all over the media! And the sponsor is Luthor Corp, you know, the company that owns practically every technology in this country? So if this is some attempt for them to plan a murdering game like Jigsaw, you know who to sue.”

“Don’t blame me. You know I don’t watch TV… Or use Twitter.”

“You practically live in that cave you call your office.”

“It’s a lab!”

“Which you never get out of!”

“Whatever,” Alex gave in. She gulped the rest of her scotch, thinking her next question, “So, um, winners, you say? As in plural?”

“Yep,” Kara put her laptop on the dinner table and opened the fridge, “Three winners. Round trip tickets to Coral Caye, a private island in Belize. All food and room costs included. Can you believe it? One whole week on a private island, living like an heir of some tycoon. Oh god I need to start packing."

“When are you leaving?” Alex had to shout this time since Kara had already run into her bedroom, leaving the fridge open.

“Next week!” Kara shouted back.

“Geez, this kid, really…” Alex closed the fridge, “One damn lucky kid.”

 

* * *

 

Kara glanced at her watch for the hundredth time that day. She let out a little huff and folded her arms, really couldn’t wait any more minute to get on to the plane. The long hour she spent at the airport lounge was really killing her.

She was staring blankly at the floor tiles in front of her when a woman sat down next to her. The woman put down her belongings and leaned into the seat with a soft sigh.

“First time flying?” she spoke to Kara, “You seem kind of agitated.”

Kara turned her head and was left speechless. The brunette next to her must have been famous somewhere, ‘cause Kara swore she looked like a model straight out of Vogue.

“Hm? Oh, no… Just a bit too excited for my trip…” Kara laughed awkwardly.

“And where are you going exactly, if I may know?” her eyes turned crescent-shaped as she smiled and Kara swore her brain stopped functioning for a second.

“B- Belize,” Kara replied, trying to act cool but the stutter in her voice betrayed her.

“Coral Caye?”

“Yeah, actually,” Kara was surprised, “Are you one of the winners, too?”

“Yep,” the woman extended a hand, “Samantha.”

“I’m Kara. Nice to meet you,” Kara shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Champion,” Samantha smiled again, “Must be one hell of a picture, huh?”

“Noooo…” Another awkward laugh, “It’s, um, it’s a view of my hometown.”

“Nice,” Samantha nodded her appreciation.

Kara was going to ask about Samantha’s picture that got her the grand prize when there was a blond woman in a suit approaching them.

“Excuse me, are you Kara Danvers and Samantha Arias?”

When Kara and Samantha nodded, the woman continued.

“Hi, I’m Jessica, Mrs Luthor’s personal assistant. We are very sorry that she cannot greet you personally here, but she will welcome you at Coral Caye. She assigned me to make sure you have an enjoyable flight to Belize and arrive safely at our destination. Oh, and this is Adam Foster, the other winner of the contest.”

She turned to the guy standing behind her. He gave Kara and Samantha a polite smile and raised his right hand. The two women returned the smile.

“So, are you guys ready?” Jessica asked. The three of them looked at each other and nodded.

“All right. Let’s go, then.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God,” Kara stared in disbelief. Her mouth gaped as soon as she realized she wasn’t boarding on a regular plane.

“Wow. The Luthors are really going all out on this one,” Samantha chimed in. 

“I mean, a private jet? For a photo contest?” Kara still couldn’t believe her luck, “Are we sure we’re not going to get charged for anything?”

“No, you won’t be, Ms Danvers,” Jessica assured her, “This is just the Luthors way.”

“Sure is,” Samantha replied.

“No, I’m just kidding. This contest is part of the celebration of the Luthor Corp’s expansion across the continent. I hope you guys wouldn’t mind some photographers on the island?”

Kara stopped in her tracks hearing that.

“Wait, is this going to be some kind of a reality show?”

Jessica laughed, “No, I mean there will be some pictures taken for promotional uses, and maybe an interview, too. But there won’t be cameras 24/7. Just enough to make ads."

“Well… Small price to pay for a seven-day vacation on a private island,” Samantha shrugged.

Kara wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but she smiled at Jessica anyway. Getting your face on advertisements and have a little fame won’t hurt, right?

They all boarded the jet in silence, mostly because the three of them were busy admiring the interior design and the luxury of it all. When they finished putting their luggage in place and sitting in their preferred seats, Jessica gave a signal to the flight attendant to get the plane ready for take-off.

“Champagne, anyone?” Jessica offered minutes later. Another flight attendant showed up with a tray filled with tall glasses and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

“I will never get used to this…” Kara said to herself. Or so she thought, until she heard Samantha’s laugh. She was sitting in front of Kara, their seats facing each other.

“The sweet, sweet life of the Luthors family,” she took the glass offered by the flight attendant and raised it to Kara before taking a small gulp.

Kara took her glass and took a sip as well. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to afford the drink with her own money, so she took her time with the glass and enjoyed every sip.

An hour passed and the room had been very quiet. Kara took a glance at Adam who was wearing his earphones and seemed to be sleeping. She couldn’t see what Jessica was doing from her seat but there was no movement there as well. Having nothing else to do, she decided to go back to admiring her window view.

It was magnificent. She glanced down and sometimes the clouds grew thin enough for her to see the vast sea down below. Everything seemed so tiny yet so grand at the same time.

And then her eyes flickered to the woman in front of her.

Samantha had her hair tied in a loose bun, now wearing a pair of cute round sunglasses with chocolate frame. She was leaning her head a bit to the left and her lips parted slightly, her chest heaving up and down in a slow rhythm.

 _She seemed so peaceful and….divine_ , Kara thought. _How could someone look so beautiful when sleeping?_

Kara continued with admiring Samantha’s choice of outfit when she noticed the corner of the brunette’s lips pulled up into a smirk.

“Liking what you see, Champ?”

Kara swore she could feel her cheeks burning. She must have looked as red as a lobster.

“I- I’m so sorry. I wasn’t staring- I mean I did, but not like you think, I mean I don’t know what you’re thinking… Not that I assume you were thinking about me… I just- gosh, I’m-“

Samantha’s smirk turned into a genuine laugh. _Damn, even her laugh sounded so soft_.

“You’re cute,” Sam raised her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head.

Kara’s mouth opened and closed a few times in her attempt to say her defense, but nothing came out. She decided it might be best to shut up than to further embarrass herself. She pretended to look back outside and busied her hands playing with the seam of her shirt but she could still feel Samantha’s eyes on her.

A few seconds that felt like a decade passed before Samantha spoke again.

“What’s your story?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your story. Tell me about yourself. Where do you live, what do you do, why did you join the contest, are you single, married… Anything,” she placed her right elbow on the arm of the seat and crossed her legs. Tilting her head, she encouraged Kara to answer with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Well, Um… I live in Brooklyn,” she started.

“Ooh… Edgy,” Samantha teased. Kara could only chuckle.

“Yeah, um, and I decided to join the contest so that I can add Belize to my travel book.”

“Your travel book?”

“Yup. I’m running a little coffee shop, but I also travel blog on the side,” she grinned, “And this will be my first travel book, so yeah I’m doing everything I can to not let it flop.”

“Interesting,” Samantha chuckled, “Well, I’m a caffeine junkie. When I visit Brooklyn I’ll make sure to stop by your place.”

“Please do,” Kara smiled, “Look, Samantha, I’m really sorry about earlier…”

“It’s fine, really. You don’t have to explain yourself,” Samantha cut her off, “And please just call me Sam.”

“Sam,” Kara nodded and adjusted her glasses, more out of habit than necessity.

Sam gave her a reassuring smile and put her sunglasses back on. She shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position and didn’t say anything else.

Kara was praying to God she would stop being such a mess in the presence of pretty girls.

 

* * *

 

After a four-hour flight, they arrived in Belize and proceeded to go to the beach. A small-yet-lavish boat was waiting for them on the deck. Jessica talked to one of the two men dressed sharply guarding the boat, and they stepped aside to give way to the small group.

Kara had been busy with her pocket camera since they landed. She wanted to capture as much of this breathtaking view as possible, partly because she wanted to show it off to Alex back home, and mostly of course for her book.

The ride went on for about half an hour until Kara heard Jessica’s announcement.

“All right, guys. We’re here!”

Kara looked up and saw the island getting nearer. She thought the island looked incredible in pictures – yes, she spent hours googling pictures of the island taken from all different angles, along with other tourism spots in Belize thinking whether she would be allowed to have more time in the country and fly home on a different schedule than the others – but the sight in front of her could not be described in words. She decided to just enjoy the view for now and put her camera in her backpack.

The boat came to a stop and there were a couple more men in suits welcoming them at the dock. They were told that their luggage would be taken care of, and were escorted to the end of the dock where Kara saw a middle-aged woman waiting. She dressed casually in white, but the grace and the body language made Kara believe that this woman held more power than she let show.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” the woman spoke up with a formal smile plastered on her face. The small group returned the greeting.

“Welcome to Coral Caye. I’m Lillian Luthor, the sponsor of your contest and your host while you’re here. Congratulations on winning the contest!  As you know, you will spend seven days here and you get to enjoy everything on this island. However, there are some things we need to discuss beforehand. Now please, come with me.”

The woman turned around and walked further into the island.


End file.
